


Giddy-Up

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dave is a good friend, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sex injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Hotch/Reid site on LJ.  Spencer breaks Aaron's penis.</p>
<p>“Shut up, please, Reid, I don’t need to know details. And frankly, I have no idea what that meant. But I don’t need to know about a pop.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giddy-Up

“Wait a minute, Reid -- you’re saying you broke Aaron’s penis?” Dave didn’t get all the details before he left the house and now he’s playing catch up while racing to the hospital.

“That’s what the doctor says. Aaron’s in surgery now, apparently it’s pretty minor and he should be okay, that’s what the doctor says,” Reid’s voice sounds just one tiny level down from total panic. “Are you coming?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in about ten minutes, see you soon.” Dave clicks off the phone, shaking his head. This wouldn’t be a call that he’d expect to get from anyone, about anyone. But Dave is particularly surprised to hear from Reid, as Dave wouldn’t expect to get personal emergency calls from him. From Aaron, if Reid were hurt, but not necessarily the other way around

Reid is pacing the small surgical waiting room, looking at his watch every five seconds when Dave gets there.  It’s almost 1 in the morning, so it’s not surprising that Reid looks like he’s just rolled out of bed with his hair mussed. And, Dave thinks, a broken penis doesn’t sound like something that happens over dinner.

“Any news, kid?” Dave says, giving Reid a quick hug.

“He’s in recovery now, they said it went well and they fixed everything and I’ll be able to see him in about 20 minutes.”  

Dave pulls Reid over to a chair and forces him to sit. “Okay, that’s good. Personally, I’m not all that familiar with breaking your dick, but if everything is fixed, then that’s great. When can he go home?”

Reid checks his watch again and replies, “It’s not like there’s an actual bone of course; it’s a rupture of the tunica albuginea, which occurs when the penile corpora buckle and literally “pop” under the pressure.”

“Shut up, please, Reid, I don’t need to know details. And frankly, I have no idea what that meant. But I don’t need to know about a pop.” Dave shakes his head, trying to clear the image out of his head. “When can he come home?”

“If everything looks good, then tomorrow morning. He’ll be at home a couple of days. Actually, that’s kind of why I called you. Obviously he won’t be in tomorrow and he’s going to be knocked out with pain killers for a couple of days, so maybe you can let Strauss know?”

Dave stops and stares at Reid, who is doing his best puppy eyes. However, that has no effect on Dave. “You think I want to tell Strauss that you broke Aaron’s dick? You tell her.”

Reid rolls his eyes at Dave. “She already hates me, Dave. I can’t tell her. And Aaron will be knocked out so he can’t tell her.”

Dave sighs.  “How long do you plan to keep Aaron unconscious?”

“I’m thinking for the next five years or so. By that time, he should forgive me, right?”

“Fortunately for you and unfortunately for him, he’s what is known as “Stupid in Love” and was probably telling the surgeon how it isn’t your fault.  I probably don’t want to know how it happened, right?” Dave says, knowing that he’s already given in, again.

“It really was my fault, but I’m sure you don’t want details. Just… umm… cowboy or cowgirl is generally more dangerous for the ridee than the rider.” Spencer explains, nodding thoughtfully.

“Good to know. Frankly, I’m nervous sitting in the same room with you, things happen around you.” To take any sting out, Dave awkwardly pats Reid’s knee. “I’ll tell Strauss that you two are out for a couple of days so she takes us out of rotation. Then you need to call her tomorrow afternoon with a progress report, okay?”

“Sure, she already thinks I’m dangerous freak, can’t get a whole lot worse.  Do you know she told Morgan that Aaron would be straight if I hadn’t seduced him?” Spencer’s on a roll now. “It was completely mutual seduction and Aaron wasn’t close to being a virgin. In fact…”

“LA LA LA LA, Reid!” Dave interrupts, putting his fingers in his ears.

“Hmm, Morgan does the same thing you know. It’s rather childish.”

“Yeah, where do you think I learned it from? Aaron and I have a policy that he can say stupid in love things about you, but I don’t have to hear any sex details.  Just like I don’t give him details about my sex life, even when he begs.” Dave tilts his head towards the nurse at the door. “I think that’s for you.”

Reid jumps up and meets the nurse. “Is he okay, can I see him?”

She smiles tightly and nods. “Yes, you’re allowed in for a few minutes. Then he’ll be transferred to a room for the night.”  

“Thanks. Dave, I’ll be out in a couple of minutes.” Reid smiles gratefully at him and follows the nurse through the double-doors.

Dave settles down to wait and pulls out his phone.  “Hmm, who gets the first call? Yeah, this is worth waking up Morgan.”

 

 


End file.
